Cats and Dogs
by hollydermovoi
Summary: A prompt asking for Dean as a dog and Cas as a kitten. Warnings for mentions of animal abuse and crafty kittys. Sabriel is hinted at


__Lucifer had too many cats. It was getting to the point where he was sure to end up on Hoarders or some shit, and he couldn't afford that. So he adjusted his schedule just a notch and went searching for that 'special' one.

He found it in Anael's newest litter. Castiel was the tiniest and the sickliest, so therefore if he was found dead, there wouldn't be much of an investigation. He scooped the kitten up, faintly registering Anael's mournful wail, while the rest of his mind ticked through what he could do with this one. He completely failed to notice Gabriel, Castiel's brother from a different litter watching him carefully. He was going for his car keys when inspiration hit him. He could just walk to Singer's Scrap Yard- those yard dog's would certainly take care of a kitten in the manner he desired. Mind made up, he left his house.

—-

Dean was what the rescue lady had called a lab pit mix. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked and acted like Sam's brother (Sam was a lab retriever mix) Bobby would've pegged him as completely pit. Didn't make a difference to him, he was exactly what Bobby needed- a complete softy hidden behind a bad ass exterior. Scared off any potential intruders. And he'd taken Sam as well, to provide him with company. They were the best damn dogs he'd ever had, and if anyone had a problem with Dean being part pit, well then the idjits could find themselves another damn scrap yard.

—-

It was late at night and Dean was on patrol. His master was asleep inside, Sam was watching over him. They alternated shifts, the two of them, each getting equal time with their alpha, while maintaining the safety of the pack. No one dared threaten their house- they might be nice, but they were perfectly capable of defending their territory. And most people knew that.

Which is why Dean was so surprised when that creepy man- the one who had tried to buy Sam off of master that one time- showed up in the middle of the night. He growled out a warning, but the man, who smelled _wrong_ payed no attention. So, he ran towards him, barking widely. This was successful- whatever it was he'd been carrying, he dropped as he ran away. After staying near the fence to guarantee the man's retreat, Dean went to nuzzle the bag on the ground, jumping back when it moved. He nudged it again, and it _meowed_.

Cat.

—-

Lucifer ran all the way to his house. That had gone better than he'd planned- that vicious mutt would make short work of the pesky feline. As he walked through the door, he failed to notice Gabriel until it was too late. Next thing he knew, claws were digging into his face and scalp. He tried desperately to remove the furious feline from himself, but he tripped over something and fell, the cat somehow landing unharmed back on his face.

—-

Gabriel had had enough. The man had taken too many kin members- had in fact, killed Gabriel's litter mate Michael right in front of him. Castiel- innocent, sickly Castiel- was simply the last straw. He'd managed to convince the colony that as there were more of them then there were of the man, they could overpower him. Unsurprisingly, Anael had been one of her biggest supporters. Working together, the cats made a plan. They hid the youngest kittens, but those of eight weeks insisted on fighting, so they, and those older than them stayed. Raphael, his remaining litter mate, had agreed to mind the kittens. The plan was, Gabriel would leap upon the man from above, while Anael would twine herself between his legs causing imbalance. When the man was down, the others would attack. The plan worked better than he'd ever dreamed, and once they had guaranteed that the man would not be getting up anytime soon, they fled, those that were able to carrying kittens and helping the wounded. They were out the door and headed towards the park when Gabriel caught Castiel's scent, fresh enough to follow. He hesitated, before setting down Uriel, one of Castiel's litter mates, waiting until Zachariah had scooped the kitten up before veering off towards the scent. Even if Castiel was dead, he could bring the kitten back to it's mother to be properly mourned. He hoped, against all odds, that Castiel was still alive. He'd never mention this out loud, but that kitten was his favorite.

—-

Castiel was scared. He knew what happened when the man took away his friends and family, he'd been warned. But he'd been so sleepy, and his mother so warm that he'd forgotten to hide. The next thing he'd known, he'd been scooped up and carried away. Then he'd heard barking- loud and scary, and very clearly demanding Back Off, and he'd been dropped. He'd been sure the fall would kill him, but when he tried to, he was able to get up. Something nudged him, so he'd meowed, hoping for a member of his kin. However, when he finally managed to crawl out of the back, he'd found himself in front of an enormous dog. He hissed, and lashed out at the threat, managing to scratch the dog's nose, and the dog had backed off. Figuring he was safe now, he let his fur relax, and mewed again. That's when a huge mouth had closed gently around his scruff before lifting him away from the bag, and just like that Castiel felt safe.

Or at least that's what he figured, as he was no longer scared. Somehow, he knew that no matter how big this dog was, it wasn't going to hurt him.

—-

Gabriel had heard Castiel's mews and had sped up, grateful that his kin was still alive, if distressed. He'd made it to the yard just in time to see tiny Castiel take a swipe at a _dog_. He'd thought for certain that it'd be over then- dogs weren't really known to like cats on a normal day, let alone when they were scratched, but the all the dog had done was scoop up Castiel and carry him into the house. So Castiel was safe with the dog- surprising, but good. Likely the dog had scared the man away, so it was unlikely a human would succeed in harming the kitten while it was with the dog, but dogs were inherently loyal to their humans, so Gabriel got comfortable. He needed to be certain that the dog's human was OK with Castiel. If they weren't, Gabriel would remove Castiel from harm immediately, if they were, he was willing to leave Castiel for a bit while he reported back to the colony. He knew from experience that not all humans were as bad as their man. He would just have to wait and see.

—-

His oh-so-scary and threatening pitbull had brought him a kitten.

Surprisingly, this did not shock Bobby in the least. Dean was OK with cat's, even if they scratched him, which it seemed this kitten had done. He did a simple examination of the kitten- seemed small, had gummy eyes and a sneeze, probably conjunctivitis, which was easily cured, very skinny and young. He made a mental note to buy some formula and a litter box. There was no way he was taking this tiny scared little thing to the pound. Sighing resignedly, he placed the kitten next to Dean, and went to go shopping. He took note of the bag, but didn't touch it. He'd call his friend's in animal investigations and they'd come check it out for him, till then, he didn't want to mess up any possible evidence.

—-

The human was fine with Castiel. At least, he hadn't heard any yowls of pain, and the human hadn't carried Castiel out with him, so he ran to tell the colony.

—-

Castiel was warm and well fed. His eyes didn't itch as much and the two dogs (Dean, his rescuer, and Sam, the lovable giant) were gentle, friendly play mates.

But he missed his family. It was quite a relief when the colony started showing up- according to Uriel, they'd managed to escape. His brother Gabriel hardly left his side, neither did Dean or Sam. Slowly, the human won the cats over, and the cats had taken to referring to him as master, to show respect for their canine companion's.

—-

_Epilogue. Kind of._

Bobby still wasn't sure how this had happened. He'd had 2 dogs, then 2 dogs one kitten. Now he had 2 dogs, 30 cats and 12 kittens. He'd already found homes for a bunch of the cats, but there were a few he knew he was going to keep.

(NOTE: His friend's investigated and found Lucifer, who was arrested for animal cruelty. He provided all of the names for the cats, but Bobby gave most of them nicknames)

Balthazar, a scruffy sandy cat, who had a tendency to steal and horde shiny objects before giving them to the kittens in exchange for different shiny objects.

Raphael, a fluffy black cat, who was missing an eye and walked with a limp, and who, whenever someone was sick would sit patiently by their side until they were better.

Ellen, a tortoiseshell cat, who after arriving had sat right down on his favorite shirt and given birth to a single kitten he'd named Jo (Lucifer hadn't owned Ellen, and Bobby still wasn't sure where she came from, but she and Jo were definitely staying)

Gabriel, a fluffy golden cat, who was fiercely protective, and who absolutely adored Sam. He also seemed like a trickster, so Bobby nicknamed him Loki.

War, a very mangled tom cat, who refused to come inside the house or leave the yard and who was more prone to attack strangers than anyone else (he had a feeling War was also not one of Lucifer's, but what ever)

Famine, a skinny elderly cat who liked to sit in the sunlight and horded food like none other, only sharing with the kittens.

Pestilence, his best mouser (and ratter, snaker, birder, etc) who seemed to love Famine like none other, constantly bringing his prizes to the elder for approval.

Death, a furless black cat, who'd shown up one morning carrying one tiny fluffy kitten whose eyes had not yet opened. He'd named the little kitten Tessa, and he was the only person Death allowed to approach them, so he figured they were staying.

And of course Castiel. Several people had wanted the kitten, but Dean loved him, and Bobby loved Dean. (He also loved the kitten, but that was beside the point)

He was, however, getting every damn animal in his house fixed. He didn't need anymore unexpected idjit animals.


End file.
